


Purple Stains and Recovery

by OriWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, still a wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites
Summary: In which cronus does his best to get better, some shit happens, (note- alot of shit happens)uh, im not really sure what else to put here because im garbage with writing summaries. sorry about that. heed the warnings yall.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

Harsh sobs wracked his body as he sat curled up against his older brothers chest. “Its so scary when you drink like this! You don’t need to be drunk like dad was and if you keep it up you’re just gonna leave like he did!”

Cronus swallows thickly, guilt clawing at his heart and making him feel heavy. Gently he rubs his hand across Eridan’s back rocking gently. “Ill stop drinkin' Eri, promise.” He nods and shifts to rub at his face, hiccuping softly as another sob hits. Cronus reaches over to gently push purple hair out of Eridan’s face. “I’m so sorry Eri. I'm sorry I’ll get better I promise.”

Eridan sniffles nodding again and shifts to crawl into Cronus’ lap, clinging to the leather jacket he was wearing. “Can we get ice cream and root beer?”

A laugh escapes Cronus, rumbling up from his chest. “Yeah we can, get dressed and then we can go.”

He nods and jumps up before hurrying off to get dressed. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------

A few weeks later finds Cronus standing outside the AA building anxiously. Having arrived too early he gets to stand around and wait a bit, which just makes him more anxious. His thoughts start to turn to whiskey but he stops where he’s been pacing and takes a deep breath before shaking his head. No, he made a promise to Eri he wouldn’t go breakin it now. He’d already relapsed once, he refused to make the same mistake twice. 

The door swings open and a kind looking older woman smiles at him gently. “First time?”

Cronus blinks slightly, startled before nodding a little shakily. “Y-yeah.”

She gestures him inside gently, “Come on then, we like to start a little early here.”

He nods and shuffles inside after her, making sure the door doesn’t slam shut out of habit. She sends him a slightly worried look about it but he shrugs it off. “So which way are we goin'?”

She seems to shake herself out of her thoughts before leading the way, “This way.”

They soon arrive at the correct room and he opens the door for her, nodding at her quiet thanks. Inside the room is pretty bare, four white walls with two windows on the wall across from the door. A circle of chairs is in the center of the room and a little lounge area in the corner of the room. In another corner is a little kitchen area with a microwave, fridge, and a sink. There's a note on one of the cabinets reading “Please take any snacks you please and don't leave a mess!”

He shuffles a little awkwardly into the room before finding an empty seat and sitting, crossing his ankles and closing his arms over his chest. Leaning into the back of the chair and just, quietly watches for a while until the meeting actually starts.

\--------------------------

Later that night Cronus gets home to hear Eridan cursing in the kitchen. “Eri? Everthin' alright?”

“Fine! Just, don’t come into the kitchen!”

A frown creases his face worriedly and he shifts on his feet. “Eri are you sure? I don’t mind helpin' or anythin' ya need.” A nervous laugh comes from Eridan’s direction and worry burns through cronus. “Eri i’m comin in.”

“No don’t!”

Stepping into the kitchen finds a mess of flour sushi ingredients and Eridan standing at the sink with bright purple blood dripping in a steady, thick flow from his hand.

“What the hell happened?” Cronus crosses the room quickly and gently takes his hand to examine the damage. 

“Uh well, the knife slipped? I just wanted to make you sushi for when you got back to celebrate. But uh, the fish is slimy and it made my grip slimy and the knife slipped into my hand and it's just, a mess.”

Cronus sighs and frowns at his hand. “Doesn't look like you need stitches or anythin but it's hard to tell. How long have you been bleeding?”

Eridan shrugs, “Uhh i don't know like, 5 seconds. It happened right before you walked inside.”

Nodding he wraps Eridan’s hand in a cloth tightly and holds it above his head. “Keep it there i'll clean up.”

He nods and Cronus gets to cleaning up the purple drips that are everywhere. Soon enough everything's cleaned up and Cronus laughs slightly. “You didn't dry your fish kid.”

He blinks as the older troll takes his hand to examine it again. “I'm supposed to dry it?”

Cronus nods and smiles, “Hands fine, no stitches needed. You do need a band- er. Hmm. might have to go out and get some supplies for your hand. Think i can leave you here without another accident?”

Eridan nods, “Yeah. uh, we can probably just order out or something?”

He snorts, “And waste some perfectly good fish? Nah, i’ll cook.” He shrugs his jacket back on and grabs his keys. “I’ll be right back. Call if you need me.”

Nodding Eridan moves to sit on the couch, opening pesterchum on his phone to message the group chat with his friends. “Wwell, cooking didn't go wwell, I sliced my hand open and noww Cro’s gonna cook after he gets back from getting bandages.”

Karkat is, of course, the first to respond. “OH MY GOG ARE YOU OKAY?”

Snorting he replies, “I’m fine no need to get your panties in a twwist Karkat. Don't evven need stitches.”

“ThAtS mOtHeRfUcKiNg TiTs BrO. gLaD yOu'Re OkAy :o)”

Eridan rolls his eyes, mostly in fondness for his friends. “Wworry warts.”

“I DON'T WORRY. I DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE THAT YOU GOT HURT.”

A smirk finds its way to his face. “You don't care huh? Why wwere you the first to respond then? Wwhy, Karkat, did you ask if I wwas okay.”

At least ten minutes pass before you get a reply. Time you spend texting with Cronus to pick up stuff for a movie night.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AMPORA YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING.” The message is followed by Karkat signing off and he laughs softly. 

“Sure Karkat. Good night, make sure you eat.”


	2. Cronus' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter continuation but its cro's pov

By the time you get home Eridan is passed out on the couch. The line at the store had been insane. Setting the bags on the kitchen table you then go to gently nudge Eridan. “Hey, c’mon kiddo. Lemme patch you up and get you fed before you sleep for the night.”

He groans softly and scrunches his face mumbling incoherently. 

You tsk softly, “No, no arguing. Up. lets get that hand checked out.”

He whines and makes grabby hands for you, blinking up at you blearily. “Carry me?”

A soft sigh comes from you, “Don’t you think you’re gettin too old for this?” Never the less you pick him up anyway. Cradling him close to your chest as you walk into the kitchen. Gently, you place him in a chair and unwrap his hand frowning softly. 

Yawning he pulls out his phone to play with while you patch him up. A giggle comes from him and you wonder who he’s talking to. You don’t ask though, you respect his privacy too much to put him on the spot like that. He’ll tell you if he wants you to know. 

“Hey uh, Cro?” His voice breaks you out of how focused you had been on patching him up. 

You look up after you finish taping the bandages down. “Whats up kid?”

“Hypothetically, if I had a crush on someone, what would I do about that?”

Blinking slowly you nod. “Okay. uh, hypothetically, you could tell them. Be honest, if they like you back cool if not better luck next time.”

“What if they hit me?”

Your brain stops functioning for a moment. Dread settles heavy in your gut, what kind of person did your baby bro have feelings for? Especially for him to be asking that kind of question. “Uh, well, if they hit you come tell me and I’ll deal with it. Or you could call the cops. Either one works.”

He nods quietly and shifts in his seat. He starts to say something else but his stomach growls loudly, cutting him off.

You chuckle slightly, “Let's get you fed huh? What kind of sushi were you trying to make?”

“Dragon roll but with mahi mahi and shrimp.”

Glancing over at him you raise a pierced eyebrow, “Goin all out huh kid?”

He shrugs, “You’ve been doin really well. I wanted to celebrate.”

Warmth floods you, even with the worry clawing at the back of your mind. “Thanks kiddo.”

The two of you fall into silence as you make the sushi and then plate it. You squirt out some wasabi onto your side of the plate and pour two little bowls of soy sauce. Eridan comes over and takes the soy sauce, letting you bring the plate to the table. You sit opposite Eridan and he tells you about how school went as you both eat.

Even as he talks you can’t help but worry about this crush of his. As he moves to get up and clear the dishes you stop him. “Eridan, can I ask about your crush? You know I’d rather let you handle it yourself and you come to me if you want me to know but… But I need to know you’re safe and not about to make some of the same mistakes I’ve made. You remember Kurloz? This crush of yours isn't anything like him right?”

Eridan blinks and then shakes his head. “Oh uh, no. It’s just Sollux. Sorry for worrying you Cro…”

Relief crashes into you like a tsunami wave and you nod. “Okay, okay glad to hear it. Thank you for being honest with me.”

He nods and finishes clearing the dishes, silently doing them as you sit at the table thinking back to the AA meeting you’d gone to. It had seemed more… culty then you would like. Honestly, nothing had really sat right with you. “Hey uh, Eri? I might not go to those meetings anymore. Didn't really sit right with me and it seemed kinda, culty.”

He looks over his shoulder as he sets the cutting board in the dish drain. “Oh, okay. Do we need to look for somewhere different or…?” he trails off, leaving the rest of the question unspoken.

Thinking quietly for a moment as Eridan gets a glass of mango juice, you debate the question in your mind. The two of you could find a different alcoholism help group. But you really felt like you could handle staying sober on your own. It’d already been a month since your last drink and that was without the meetings. “Hmm, nah I think I got this. It’s already been a month you know? And that's without the meetings or anything.”

He nods, “Okay, let me know if you change your mind.” You nod and, as he walks by, Eridan ruffles your hair. “I’m gonna go to bed Cro. Night. Movies tomorrow after school?”

You think trying to remember if you have work at that time or not. “Uhhh, if I don't have work yes. If I have work I know I have saturday off.”

He nods and shuffles off upstairs. 

As soon as you hear his door click shut the careful facade of being okay crumbles around you. Your mind spirals darkly, What the hell was wrong with you? You couldn’t even handle one meeting, how pathetic. How could you expect to get better if you couldn’t even go a month without craving fucking alcohol. Disgust crawls in your guts and you huff lowly, getting up to get a glass of water that you definitely don’t deserve. You drink it slowly, leaning against the edge of the counter. Dark thoughts swirl through your mind and a heavy sigh leaves you. What the hell was wrong with you? Why do you berate yourself like this?

Shaking your head in a vain attempt to clear it you finish your water and leave the cup in the sink for later. Shuffling upstairs seems to sap you of your energy and you have to lean against the wall for support when you reach the top.

Eridan’s door opens and you see him rub the sleep from his eyes before he looks over at you. Frowning he shuffles over, “You're not drunk. Whats wrong?”

You shrug tiredly, “Just tired, didn't mean to wake ya.”

He shakes his head, “You're breathing like you ran 12 miles Cro. Somethings wrong.”

Now that he mentions it, you are pretty dizzy. On top of that you feel light headed and kind of lethargic, which is not great for someone standing at the top of a staircase. Eridan seems to notice this and gently pulls you into his room, forcing you to sit on the bed. “I’m calling Karkat, his older sisters a doctor she can probably help.”

You start to protest but he gives you a dark look that shuts you up pretty quick.

The charms on his phone jingle as he picks it up and dials, putting it to his ear. Faintly you can hear Karkat pick up. “Hey, I know it’s late I need you to get Kanni. Somethings wrong with Cro.”

More vaguely heard speaking on the other line and Eridan smiles slightly. “Thanks Karkat.”

Eridan paces slightly as he waits for Karkat to get back. When you sway sitting there he pushes you so you flop back across the bed. The world spins violently and you groan squeezing your eyes shut tightly. A hand gently lays across your forehead and he nods quietly. 

Faintly you can hear voices on the other end of Eridan’s phone. “No fever, he’s dizzy, lethargic and light headed though. He was breathing like he ran a few miles just from walking up the stairs.” A pause then, “No he isn’t drunk he quit drinking.” Another pause, “Okay, thank you Kanni I know its late.”

He hangs up after saying goodbye and looks at you. “She said to get you water and tell you not to move until they get here. Think you can handle that Cro?”

“Yeah, sorry about this Eri.” You pause before the realization that he has school tomorrow crashes into you. “Shit you have school tomorrow.” You struggle, trying to sit up. It isn’t really working but you keep it up until he threatens to dump ice water on you. “Eridan you have school, I can’t jus-”

He cuts you off with a wave of his hand. “Cronus shut up. I don't care if I have school tomorrow, Your health is more important personally. Secondly, I can still go to school. I'll just pick up coffee from that cafe I really like on the way. No big deal, Sollux owes me coffee anyway.”

You groan in defeat and accept your fate, staring up at his ceiling. He still has the glow in the dark nautical themed stickers you got him when he was little plastered up there. You wonder faintly how they held on this long. “Hey Eri, those stickers ever fall off?”

“No, they don't. We had to glue them up there, remember?”

No, you don’t remember. Which is odd, that feels like something you should remember. Your head feels like it's been zapped and stuffed full of cotton though, so maybe that's why you didn't remember. “I don't know, head feels funny.”

Distantly you hear someone knock on the front door and Eridan worriedly tells you to “Stay put Cronus I mean it.”

You faintly hear him walk off downstairs but you can't really be bothered to care. Everything felt too heavy, even your eyelids. What kind of bullshit was that? Eyelids didn't weigh anything. Or did they? You didn't know and you were, honestly, much too tired to care.

Then an angel appears above you and panic grips your heart. “Fuck, no I can’t be dead. Angel, listen, you're real pretty and I’m sure you mean well. But I can't be dead, I’ve got a kid to take care of and things to make up for and-”

The angel laughs softly, shaking her head. “You aren’t dead silly. I’m Karkat’s sister. Eridan called and said you weren't feeling well. Can you tell me whats wrong?”

You blink sluggishly, “Not dead?”

“Not dead.”

Nodding you shift a bit, well, as much as you can given your current predicament. “Heavy. Cotton stuffed.”

She frowns softly and nods. “Okay, I’m gonna check your pulse okay?”

You nod and tip your head back sluggishly. Her finger tips are warm against the side of your throat, close to your gills but not quite there. “Pulse is fine. When was your last cycle? Eridan mentioned that they can be pretty detrimental like this is.”

You try to think but ultimately can't come up with an answer and just kind of blink at her. Eridan speaks up, “His last cycle was last year. He’s on hrt.”

She nods, “Okay that's probably what this is, cycles can still happen up until about year 3 on hrt. Help me get him to bed boys.”

With the three of them doing most of the work, they manage to get you to your room and into bed on a couple towels layered as many times as they can and it still is comfortable for you. A heating pad is placed on your lower abdomen and turned to low with a timer set for 30 minutes. An ice pack is wrapped in a cloth and placed under the back of your neck. Kanni tucks you into bed gently and brushes you hair out of your face gently. “Just call if something else happens or he worsens okay Eridan?”

“Yeah of course. Thank you Kanni, I didn’t know what to do.”

She pulls away from you and you silently mourn the loss for some reason that you can't place at the moment. “Make sure you call his work and let them know he can't come in this week.”

He nods, “I know. I’ll probably call one of his friends and see if they can cover his shifts.” 

Kanni nods and hugs him gently, “If you need anything, and yes I mean anything, please call and let me know. I promise it's not a bother okay?”

Eridan nods, smiling gently and returning the hug. “Thank you.”

She nods and they leave. Eridan comes and sits next to you, “Cro I think I’m gonna sleep in here with you. I’ll be right back.”

You nod tiredly, already half asleep.

By the time he comes back you're out cold and snoring softly.


	3. Eridan's school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for attempted rape and pedophilia

You make Sollux buy you coffee on the way to school. Despite how much you’d rather stay home and make sure Cro was okay. But, he had insisted he was fine; even going as far as running a few circles around you before spinning  _ you  _ in a circle. So to school you went, begrudgingly.

Sollux glances at you with a worried look as he drives towards the school. “Hey, ED you okay? You’ve barely touched your drink and you’re quieter then usual.”

You frown slightly at how observant he always was and sigh. “Just, I’m worried about Cro. I know he said he felt fine but what if it happens again?”

He reaches over to gently squeeze your thigh. “It sounds like he had a bad panic attack ED. He’ll be okay, and if he isn’t I’m sure he’ll let you know.”

You sigh again and nod, leaning your head back against the headrest. “I know, I just... “

“Worry like a mother hen?”

You smack his chest lightly, “Shut up I do not.”

He laughs and grabs your hand. “Do to!”

A blush colours you cheeks and you snatch your hand away quickly, looking resolutely out the window. He, of course, notices the instant change in your demeanor. “Hey, shit did I do something wrong?”

You blush darker and shake your head. “N-no.”

He frowns as he pulls into a parking spot. Keeping the doors locked he shifts in his seat to face you. “ED, whats wrong?”

Sighing you realize he isn’t going to let you go without an explanation. “I uh, I just…” you sigh heavily and look at your lap, fiddling with your rings anxiously. “Imaybekindahaveacrushonyou.” You blurt it all out in one breath with barely any space between words.

He blinks at you blankly. “Uh, what? You said it a little too fast ED.”

You nod and take a deep breath. “I- I uhm, I have a crush? On you…” by the time you finish speaking your face feels like its been submerged in molten metal with how hot it feels. Your heart is pounding in your throat as you wait for him to answer, to say something. Anything really. 

Instead of saying anything he gently reaches out to grab one of your hands and brings it to his mouth, kissing your knuckles softly. “I like you too ED.”

Relief crashes into you as soon as you realize he isn’t upset, followed swiftly by shock. “I- you- me?”

He laughs quietly and leans over the center console to kiss your cheek. “Yep. Let me take you on a date friday? We can check out that antique shop you’ve been obsessing over after school?”

You blush darker somehow and nod leaning into him slightly. “Yeah, that sounds really nice.”

He grins, “Perfect! I’ll snag you from your last class so don't leave without me okay?”

You nod and jump when the school bell rings. “Fuck we’re late!”

He curses and scrambles to unlock the doors, jumping out and snagging his bag. “Shit, sorry ED!”

You huff out a laugh and get out, grabbing your bag and running towards the building. “Ugh I bet they’re gonna call Cro.”

A snort of laughter sounds behind you, “Why would they? You’re just late ED not skipping.”

You shrug and rushing into the building, stopping in the office with Sollux to get a tardy slip before booking it to your first period. Your favourite class if you were being honest, english. 

First and second period pass by quickly and soon enough its lunch time. Thank god you’d forgotten to eat breakfast so you were starving. As usual Gamzee and Karkat were bickering outside the lunch room over what to eat. You sigh and grab them both, “Okay. Karkat go get your food I’ll pay for Gamzee today.”

Karkat starts to protest, loudly, and you give him a dark look and point at the growing lunch line. He sighs and runs off shouting his thanks to you.

You look up at Gamzee, “You in the mood for salad? I know how much junk you eat Gamzee, you need nutrients.”

He grins and nods, “Salad sounds great brother. Thanks for paying.”

You nod and lead the way to the almost empty salad line and the two of you quickly get your food. Salad with fish for you and chicken cesar for him. You pay for both and lead the way outside to where the rest of your friend group is sitting. 

Sollux looks up from arguing with Karkat about coding to grin at you. Karkat makes a fake gagging noise which means Sollux told them about your upcoming date already.

Rolling your eyes you sit across from Sollux and Gamzee sits next to Karkat.

Near the end of lunch Kanaya, Nepeta, and Equius shuffle over and join you. The conversation welcomes them in easily. 

Soon enough the bell rings and you groan, definitely not looking forward to your history class. You were convinced the teacher had it out for you with the creepy, leering, looks you frequently received from the balding man. Sollux makes a face, “History next?”

You nod sighing heavily, “Wish me luck.”

He nods and everyone wishes you luck with the creepy teacher. Sollux kisses your cheek as he walks by, “Want me to walk you?”

You shake your head, “Don’t have to. I won’t say no if you do though.”

He grins and loops his arm through yours. “Lead the way gorgeous.”

A blush once again colours your cheeks and you nod leading the way back inside. The two of you chat idly as you walk upstairs and down the hall to your class. Your teacher is waiting outside, as usual, and, as usual, leers pervertedly at you. “Mister Ampora, nice of you to show up early. I was wondering if you would be a dear and help me set something up for the project we’re going to be starting.”

Dread settles in your gut and you force a smile. “Yeah I guess, I had stuff from last class to finish though.” 

He frowns, “ah of course. Best finish your work then, I’ll get someone else to help me.”

A small amount of relief hits you and you nod, kissing Sollux’s cheek before scurrying into the class room. Sollux gives teacher mc creep face a dirty glare before leaving to go to his own class.

Class passes by blessedly quick, even with all the leers and… remarks. About your eyes, your gills,your fins, your hands, your height. It was… horrible really and made you really uncomfortable. And no matter how many times everyone told the principals and counselors, no one did anything to stop it. Just as the bells about to ring the teacher grabs your attention. “Ah, Eridan would you mind staying after class? I need to speak with you about something.”

Dread settles heavy in your gut but you nod anyway. “Oh uh, sure. Just not too long I have a class after this.”

He nods and smiles, thin lips spreading into a grin that makes you regret agreeing. The bell rings and everyone leaves, everyone but you anyway. You stay sitting at your desk, waiting for him to start talking. 

Instead of talking he walks over and locks the door before leaning against it. “You know, your grade in this class is pretty low, might not graduate with it.” 

You shrug, “I already have my history credit, I only took this class because I wanted extra credit.”

He hums, “Still you won’t get any credit if you don't pass. I could give you some…  _ extra credit _ .”

Bile rises in your throat and you force yourself to swallow, disgust fills you. “I’m not interested. Really, its fine.”

Anger flickers across his face and he hums as he approaches your desk. Under the desk, out of his view, you’ve pulled up Cronus’ texts and have your sos typed out. Ready to send at a moments notice. You're also recording the entire interaction as proof, because everyone knows the cameras in here don't work. “Not interested huh? Not even if I were to call your guardian and tell him you specifically refused extra credit to pass?”

You shrug, trying to stay nonchalant and calm. “As far as my brothers concerned as long as I get everything need to graduate he doesn’t care. I already have my history credit, like I said.”

He leans on the desk, looming over you. “Listen, I was trying to do this nicely but it seems you’re going to be difficult. Thats okay, I like a little challenge in my… endeavours. A little struggle to spice things up.”

His hand reaches for your face and you hit send before dropping your phone into your bag and zipping it. Ready to bolt, Cro had taught you how to break a lock in two seconds for emergencies like this. He’d also taught you self defence for when you couldn’t get away. “Don’t fucking touch me.” you spit the words at him leaning away with a scowl.

He laughs, “Its funny that you think you have a choice at all kid.” and then he goes to grab you. Your hand snaps out and hits him across the face, heavy rings making contact first.

He cries out and jerks away. Taking the chance you grab your bag and book it for the door, unlocking it quickly. Not quick enough though, he’s surprisingly spry for an old man. His arms close around your waist so you throw your head back into his nose, a satisfying crunch reaches your ears. “Let me go you sick fuck!”

He shouts and his grip tightens. Fear and adrenaline pulse through you and you take a breath, trying to stay calm enough to remember what Cro taught you.

Your foot slams down, with all of your force against his, before you bounce up, using the momentum you had just created to bash your skull into his face.

A cry comes from behind you and he lets you go. You flee out into the hallway and run down it, rounding the corner you run straight into Cronus’ chest who instantly shoves you behind him. Theres a few cops behind him as well and thats when you realize you had sent him the recording clip not a sos text. Well, you suppose that  _ was _ an sos text wasn’t it?

The teacher rounds the corner in a run, holding cloth to his bleeding face and limping from his injured foot. “Get back here you little brat!” Upon seeing the cops he freezes, “Uh, I mean,”

The head school cop steps up, “Shut up. We heard everything. You’re going to jail for a long time.”

A cop steps in front of Cronus, “Take care of your kid. We’ve got this covered.”

Nodding your brother turns to face you and kneels down a bit. “Hey, Eri look at me.”

You whimper and shove yourself into his chest, trembling like a leaf. His arms come around you easily, one hand gently rubs your back and the other pets your hair. “Its okay, its okay you’re safe now kiddo. Its okay, I gotcha.”

A sob builds in your throat until it escapes and you hiccup softly starting to sob. Cronus shifts to sit on the floor, pulling you into his lap gently.”C’mere kiddo, I gotcha. Its okay.”


End file.
